


清明梦

by alexxx1234



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxx1234/pseuds/alexxx1234
Summary: 他们在梦里拥抱所有，又在清醒后将一切付之东流。
Relationships: Choi "Locodoco" Yoon-sub/Hong " Madlife " Min-gi
Kudos: 3





	清明梦

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不现实。完全ooc。  
> 做得潦草。写得混乱。

他在一个炎热干燥的午后入睡。

于是加州缤纷灿烂的阳光从他身边退潮，六年前韩国廉价出租屋里阴暗潮湿的空气从他的鼻腔直冲胸膛。他想起那张硌得人浑身作痛的硬板床，他想起头顶那个摇曳着的忽明忽暗的灯泡，他想起隔壁队友们的大呼小叫，这些要素藏在唯一一个场景里面，而那个场景的另一位主角则应在此时躺在他身下——不出所料，他低头，看见madlife以一种极其乖巧的姿态蜷缩在他的臂弯里。

他哆嗦了一下，难以辨别这梦境的美好与否，或许这一幕本就出现在他每个美梦与噩梦的最深处，他听见天使号角，他听见恶魔嘲笑，他听见人声喧嚣，最后所有声音交融拼凑，沉入面前人的眼睛里——那时只有二十岁的madlife啊，有一双青涩、稚嫩、如同小鹿一般的眼睛，会以一种认真而极尽信赖的目光盯着身边每一个人，直到那个人把他沉入下一个失败的深渊。

一切都与六年前一样。

少年为他让出下路叱咤风云的权利，让出秀翻全场的机会，然后把自己从里到外洗得干干净净后送到他的床上。这诚然令人骄傲，试问哪一个男人没有想象过一个白得透亮的亚裔女人，谦让知礼，以唯一的男人（甚至不必成为她的丈夫）为生命中心，乖巧柔顺地为对方张开双腿，又在结束后先一步站起来无声地收拾妥当一切。

堪称美梦一场。

这一点上或许所有男人都会与那些假惺惺的白人共情。他们都梦想现实中有这样一个人来奉献一切，而那个人可以不白净，可以不是处子，可以不乖巧柔顺，可以不润物细无声，甚至可以不是女人。

这重不重要见仁见智。对于那些上位者，他们绝不允许自己辛勤耕种的土地泌不出乳汁或结不出子嗣，但这显然不是那时才20岁便背井离乡的少年们所该考虑的问题，他们理应更现实——他们可以用一瓶润滑油替代安全套、打胎药以及可能的等等一系列麻烦，掐着手指头算账，也是赚了。

于是他接受了这样一具白净、幼态、瘦骨伶仃的身体，用对方皮肉之间干涸窄小的孔洞代替了陪伴了过去时光的双手。他用指尖蘸取床头的润滑油，在后者的穴口打转，然后深入——他摸到又湿又滑的软肉，在他的记忆里大概与猪肉截然不同，但或许真正不同的是无论你怎样在案板上轻抚猪肉，死猪也不会在你身下颤抖。

总之他从外而内撑开这些软肉，然后填充进手指。

他不知怎的想起年少轻狂的时候曾经留过一段时间的长指甲，翻过课本时刺啦作响，那时候他梦想着的是什么？——成就，爱情。有光鲜亮丽名号的大学，一个大波浪挑着眉毛的妞。短短几年后他用指甲剪得圆而秃的手在键盘与鼠标上敲打，在成就后面写上一系列联赛。而现在他用同样的手带着情色意味与队友作前戏，指尖抚摸对方后穴里的皱褶，再蜻蜓点水地按压它们。

Madlife一直在搂着他的肩膀，手臂随着他的深入而缩紧，腿也如爬山虎一样攀附上来，以一种极脆弱的姿态展现寒冷与孤独。他的四肢冰凉，想来也是，潮湿的空气轻而易举就能摧毁一个竹竿本就脆弱的血液循环，只胸膛处一团热气，像海底深处远古骸骨，白森森横肋下一节节脊椎旁，大胆且鲜活的游鱼。

但当一对冻成冰坨子的脚后跟搭上他的腰，他还是不自觉一抖，madlife也随即震颤，急促地吸了口气。

他怀着愧疚把头埋在madlife的肩窝，用气声说对不起，疼不疼。后者微微摇头，转而把他搂得更紧——力道已经不小了，心念一动大概就可以直接把他从床上抱摔到地上，或者干脆找准脖颈勒死他，但是他没有，他只是在他新插进一根手指时缓缓放松了身体，从戒备恐惧中萌生包容。

他现在看起来像一位母亲了。一位青涩、瘦弱、无师自通的母亲。

于是他去舔弄madlife的乳头，用口水把它们从含羞带怯的蔷薇变为鲜艳欲滴的牡丹。Madlife在他身下隐忍着颤抖，不知道是真的敏感到爽还是羞耻作祟——袒胸露乳给队友喂奶似乎比起和队友做爱更加冲击道德观，于是当背离它而狂奔时快感才格外猛烈，只是突然的轻轻一嘬，贫瘠胸脯中缺失的乳汁就直冲进睾丸。

Madlife挣扎着去触碰自己从一开始就被冷落的生殖器，细白的手指拨开稀疏的阴毛，疯狂地拥抱汹涌欲望。那个因充血而发红的小东西此时挺立在空气中，如初春青笋般小幅度颤抖，淋下小股的黏腻春雨。

在后穴被塞进第三根手指时，madlife达到了第一次高潮。精液在床铺与他腿间黏连，随后又被纸巾草草拭去。

性爱战争还没有结束，一方脱力时的半休眠状态只会让另一方趁势进攻。他在madlife瘫软在床上时又加入一根手指，感受对方后穴逐渐进入状态的欲拒还迎——其实他自己已经硬得发疼，看着步入贤者的madlife更是眼热，可惜男人确实不是那么容易就门户大开的物种不是吗，文火炖的肉是该慢慢吃的，他对自己说。

无聊的等待时间似乎是灵魂离家出走的好机会，他飘飘摇摇回到这场春梦背后。他从北美回到韩国，他与一群人窝在小小的房子里日夜颠倒，以游戏、快餐、酒精试图拼凑大大的梦想。那个时代每天有无数稚嫩的联赛与穿着草裙的神闪耀登场，又有无数稚嫩的联赛与穿着草裙的神洒泪离场，他们在这新生伊始的环境中振臂高歌，好似战无不胜。

可他最终迎着阳光逃走，离开了这间房子，离开了韩国，将这幼稚而可爱的一切抛在名为回忆的垃圾桶，连同阴影中少年的一弯剪影。

他忽然不知道该不该进行下去。进行这一场背叛者对于守护神的诱导性交。他应和、他承诺、他描绘，用纸板搭建出雄伟的城堡，却在名为未来的巨浪拍来时分崩离析——而最不可原谅的是，他在巨浪来时仓皇离开，眼睁睁看着那人顶着狂风上前，抓着那些劣质的木板直到它们腐烂。

老鼠不知廉耻，在神明被海水泡的发咸发苦的日子里一次次偷来梦中的温存。

他不知道自己呆愣了多久。

但某一瞬间，他几乎惊醒在梦中，因为madlife——在以往梦境中从来一言不发的少年，轻轻跟他说：

进来吧。

他仿佛被闪电劈过，隐约能闻见五雷轰顶的焦糊，胯下的东西也稍见颓势。而madlife的举动则更让人震惊——他抱着他翻转，在床上跳了半圈交谊舞，最后从他身上滑下，含住了他的鸡巴——他感觉到madlife冰凉柔软如果冻一般的唇，感受到后者温热的口腔，那灵巧而惯于发号施令的舌头正在他的龟头上轻轻打圈。

这不是六年前的madlife。他知道。

他在与startale商谈转会的时间里，madlife曾经为他口过一次。那时是三月份，早春的迎春花与晚冬未走的寒风在室外作最后约会，屋子里没了暖气直冻得人吃不下饭。Madlife的体重在那种境况下又狂掉了好几斤，仿佛一只枯枝搭起来的雪宝宝。

他们在又一次午饭后的闲散时间里做爱，madlife在前戏时异常沉默而呆滞，他以为这是无声拒绝而停下，对方却凑过来握着他的鸡巴含入口中。

madlife的技术真的很烂。他记得。再加上寒冷引起的哆嗦，madlife的一口白牙总是在往他的鸡巴上磕，疼得他也有点龇牙咧嘴又不敢一起哆嗦，生怕撞得更猛烈直接废掉。但是快感还是有的，辅助之神在自己胯下、辅助之神在含自己的鸡巴这种东西本身就让人颇能意淫，于是最后他还是在几下小小的冲刺后射了出来——madlife没有躲，于是白浊蒙在他的下半张脸上，几滴落入他没合上的嘴角。他的喉头动了动。他的眼睛眨了眨。

但他最终什么都没说，坐上那个恶劣地射在他脸上的人的膝头开始脱内裤。

————

这些回忆让他头痛。他审视着胯下的madlife，后者正埋头苦含，一头毛绒绒的黑色卷发蹭在他的大腿根上，勾得心脏一起痒痒。他这样漫无目的地思索，某一刻突然意识到一件事——madlife太熟练了，熟练到游刃有余。

也是此时madlife抬起头，终于与他在那一句话出口后二次对视。他的眼睛里是复杂，与五年前那场青涩口交最后的全无类似。那时的madlife太好懂了，该说不说的全部写在眼睛里，浓浓的不舍与挽留哪怕蒙着一层白浊也能让人察觉，但当你合上他的眼皮跑开，他就只会在原地打转，做一个没有感官摇摇欲坠的泥偶。

他就是这么做的。于是他对那种眼神与表情又爱又怕，爱他似乎只有你了，怕他似乎只有你了。

但好在这场梦中的madlife不是。他的这种复杂他似乎从未见过，也不想不敢去分出一丝担忧。Madlife说话了。Madlife给他口了。Madlife以一种新奇的眼神看他。这些可以重要也可以不重要，总之他们应该先做爱才不辜负这个梦——没错。

于是他拍拍madlife的头示意后者起来。Madlife也如他所想一般乖乖坐起，在床上膝行到胯部对齐的位置，而后扶着他现在已经湿润而足够硬挺的鸡巴缓缓坐下。他似乎熟门熟路，一只手按着腰胯，另一只手稳住他鸡巴的根部，甚至还用指甲轻轻去刮了刮，一瞬间激得他血气上涌，差点直接缴货。

他现在又成了惯娼了。夜色里偷偷拽住你的手臂，用浑身上下唯一还有二两肉的屁股蹭着你的手臂拉你到狭窄的床铺，又在和你做之前耍心机，用手用嘴就是想让你早点做完拿钱，他好用那个你花钱买亏了的屁股去蹭下一个客人——那上面会残留着你的精液和掌印吗？

于是你大可以骂他婊子。事实上他也在掐了一把madlife的屁股后这么恶趣味地骂道。Madlife从精细的一杆进洞工作中微微抬起眼看他，突然咧出一个笑容——说哦，是呀。

来操我吧。

他忽然抖了一下，想起了这一切发生在现实中的日子，包括那个拍背的约定俗成。

那是在gcu，他们在异国的空气再一次重逢，寒暄两天又在异国的空气中上床。他们的性爱变得更加直接而纯粹。Madlife在三年多的日子里技术颇有进益——谁知道和谁练的，但总之他享受到了，口交时不露牙、插入时不像个死人的神位旧情人足够可爱，他们一边抚摸对方一边接吻，一边舔弄耳垂一边交媾。

他们在房间各处挥洒汗水与精液——床、窗台、桌子、地毯，大可以被发到pornhub上做成室内淫乱性交合集。拿下次级联赛冠军后gcu开始排练舞蹈作为贺礼，于是他们又在队友不在时的练舞室里口交，人躲在柜子后面，用多带的外套去遮住镜子，试图在玩public的时候避免社死的尴尬。

依稀是有那么一次危险边缘。本该在餐厅吃外卖披萨的santorin突然推门进来拿忘在那里的衣服，门嘎吱一声的时候他只来得及拍了拍madlife的头。Madlife似乎反应了一下才退开，悠悠然站起身看他手忙脚乱提裤子，顺手还整理了一下被他拍乱的毛，无辜地一塌糊涂。

Santorin问你俩在干嘛，他回聊天，又杵了杵madlife示意他说两句；后者似乎笑了，舔舔唇角说我不想玩儿宝石了，下次换换吧，my coach。他忙不迭地笑说当然。Santorin没听懂中间那句韩语，摊摊手走了。他和madlife默契无奈又好笑地对视，当然没心情做下去了，收拾了一下衣服去洗漱。

他们大概是能享受一切了。从前那些小心翼翼现在信手拈来。Madlife的荤话倒是没说得过他过，翻来覆去也就是那几句普通没创意的叫床，融进含混黏糊的呻吟。但就算这样也很足够了，一个被称作神的青年嗯嗯啊啊着“太大了”“要去了”被操开花，又有谁不会在这样混合青涩与成熟的肉体上感到餍足？

更何况他是自愿坐在你身上被操，两只手努力支撑着平衡与上下运动，指甲抠进床铺与皮肉，屁眼吞吐带出的嫩肉绽放如花，一收一缩的快感让两人齐齐在前往天堂的阶梯上更进一步。

于是他也不甘示弱地挺动腰去操骑在他身上的荡妇，按着对方的胯让他落下时坐得更深，汁水四溅的肉体拍打发出令人眼红心跳的啪啪声，只有madlife此时无物暇顾的鸡巴半挺不垂地甩在那里，吐出稀稀拉拉的水。

他想就这样吧，他在梦里操死madlife而madlife也在梦里夹死他，然后第二天他们双双被发现死在了被窝里——相隔一整个太平洋，腿间各自有一摊精液。

人们会觉得奇怪吗？六年前的搭档一同梦遗而一同死去，这是怎样一个巧合？

可人们不会知道他俩躲在六年前的回忆里做爱，不知道他自己的鸡巴怎样操开madlife的穴而madlife又是怎样放声尖叫——这是和回忆里不同的地方，六年前的madlife自觉地紧紧捂住嘴，防止隔壁的队友们感到疑惑而后推开门进来。那时他捂嘴的手骨节粉红小巧，微长的指甲在脸上抠出半月牙形的痕迹，一双眼睛也红得相得益彰，眼眶里滴溜溜转着眼泪。

而现在他们无暇顾及这一切，梦里的队友或许只是他们为了完成这个梦境所创造的因素，他们不会推门也不会将他俩从交合中拉开——果然他们没有，事实上从madlife的嘴角泄露第一声浪叫开始，那些因素就仿佛孤岛在风雨中飘摇，随后分崩离析，在两人身边坠落悬崖。

Madlife跪在那里的腿看起来已经有点爽得痉挛了，小小的脚趾紧紧缩在那里，享受从骨骼神经肌肉而来的狂潮。他的手稍显忙乱起来，一方面身为男人的本能让他觉得高潮由生殖器而来，急于腾出手去服侍受到冷落的正宫；另一方面他又不想舍弃来自屁股的稳定快感，恨不得握着鸡巴操得更深，怎能再去让步？——他急得几乎哭出来，微微仰着头又啜又喘，脊椎骨绷成一条完美曲线。

给我个痛快吧。他哭叫着催促。他能感觉到前列腺点在被进出的鸡巴带过，可对方就是坏心眼的不愿意去着意使力，蹭过一下的满足只引起更大的空虚。他说求你了。他说好哥哥。他说我爱你。他说操死我吧。不知多少句不清醒的告白后他似乎终于戳进对方心坎，得到了针对性极强的大力顶弄，那个小点在大力冲撞下几乎麻木，可偏偏又从中萌生潮水般的快感，流向他的四肢百骸。

某一刻白光一闪。

madlife的脑海一瞬间空无一物，抬眼凝视着上铺斑驳的床板，某一刻又仿佛是北美卧室里暖黄的天花板。它们在他失焦的眼前环绕，又因为屁眼里突如其来的一股温凉被冲得支离破碎——他被内射了。几秒前他温热的甬道疯狂收缩，饥渴得犹如魅魔榨取晚餐。

扪心自问没有好心的先生会拒绝他的，不是吗？

他一边找补一边看着madlife，正准备伸出手摸摸得到食物的堕神魅魔——

然后他醒了。

暖融融的阳光把他拉回现实，窗帘外涂抹着与梦境前别无二致的潦草晴空。

六年前的小出租屋到底没能坚持到让他们俩再温存两句，但他已经心满意足。他知道madlife也与他入梦相会，他知道madlife情至深处喊着爱他想他，那么他们就还有机会——尽管gcu的失败到现在依然偶尔使他心脏阵痛。

于是他不顾内裤上黏连的不适，一个翻身摸出手机，点开了与madlife的kakaotalk私聊。从联机春梦而来的莫名其妙的勇气让他此时颇有点志得意满，敲下一行字：要不要再信任我一次？

屏幕前的他嘴角无意识地微微扬起。

他的手指移向发送键。

他将要摁到。

他的笑意越来越大。

然后他听到一声提示音，推特的消息在顶端弹出——

“您关注的madlife有新发布”

“its time to retire”


End file.
